September
by redpirate
Summary: While the turtles are visiting the farmhouse, a stranger arrives...one of the turtle's lives will be changed forever and they will be forced to face a sinister evil.
1. Default Chapter

September

rated r for language, adult situations, violence -  
"Thanks for inviting us down here, April". Leonardo was happy to get out of the city and take sometime to enjoy the outdoors.

"Yeah, this is just what the doctor ordered," agreed Mikey.

"Hey, what are friends for?". "I'm just happy that we now have a place where you can be yourselves and not worry about being seen." April and Casey were happy for the company.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Don.

"She's at her grandma's for the next 3 weeks, summer vacation." winked Casey.

"How are you and April gonna have some alone time with us barging in? asked Raph

"We'll manage just fine...you guys can take care of yourselves so everything will work itself out." April figured they wouldn't be there more than 2 weeks tops, so that would give her and Casey at least one week all by themselves. 

"All right, so what's for supper April?" Mikey was rubbing his stomach.

"Frozen pizza." teased April.

"Frozen pizza? moaned Mikey

"Just kidding! "How about BBQ ribs, corn on the cob, and fresh watermelon?" April's little garden was bursting with fresh veggies and fruit.

"Hell ya!" Raph was ready for a home cooked meal. All the brother's were in agreement on that.

"Why didn't Splinter come with you guys?" Casey hoped nothing was wrong.

"He wanted some alone time and told us to come here and enjoy ourselves." reassured Leo.

"You guys ever get sattelite TV out here?" asked Don.

"Well...Casey was supposed to, but for some reason he can't ever seem to get around to it." April rolled her eyes.

"But honey, you have me workin my ass off night and day here. Someone has to." Casey looked exasperated.

"Geez, I was just kidding, Case." April smiled at him.

"Well, while I'm here I'll do it for you guys." offered Don.

"Thanks." said Casey

"Why don't you get started right now, Donny? I don't think I can survive without TV." whined Mike.

"We have a huge movie collection, Mike...said April.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mike felt relieved.

"Well, let's go in and I'll get supper ready." said April.

They headed inside. The interior had changed somewhat since the last time they were there. Wallpaper and colorful drapes really brightened it up. It would best be described as very cozy and homey. Definitely had a woman's touch. 

"You've done a lot to the old house, said Don. "It's really nice."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Case." April smiled appreciatively at Casey.

"Anything for my sugarpie." Casey grabbed April, dipped her and layed a big smooch on her lips.

"Hey, do you guys want to be alone?" complained Raph. Watching them only reminded him of his own sexual frustration.

Casey let April up. She smoothed her hair and blouse. "I'll get supper ready." Then she disappeared in the kitchen.

"Raph, what's the problem?" Casey could feel Raphael's frustration.

"Nothin...just haven't been laid in a long time."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Leo shook his head in disgust.

"Oh, and you don't ever think about it?" snapped Raph.

"Not like you do." "I don't just go and do it with whoever I can get it from." Leo looked disapprovingly at Raph.

"Eat me." growled Raph as he disappeared upstairs to get away from Leo.

"I thought we came here to relax and not argue." said Don. Leo just looked at the floor. He knew Don was right.

"If Raph and Leo didn't fight, then I would think we were in the twilight zone or somethin". chimed Mikey

"Hey you guys better go wash your hands before supper or April will have a fit." said Casey

The rest of the brothers went upstairs to the bathroom they would be using to wash up.

Casey went in the kitchen and walked up behind April who was standing over the stove. He put his arms around her waist. 

"What are the guys doing?" asked April.

"Washing up." Casey gave her a kiss on the back of the neck and then went to the sink to wash his hands.  
-  
"Supper was mucho grande!" said Mike as he smacked his lips.

"Yeah, that was one of the best meals we've had in months." said Leo.

"Thanks, hope you saved room for dessert." April smiled

"OOoo..What's that?" asked Don.

"Homemade ice cream." announced Casey.

"Bring on the ice cream" said Raph.

After supper, April and Casey cleaned up the table and did the dishes. 

"Ha ha", laughed Don, "Looks like April's got you trained pretty well, Casey."

"Hey, I'm still the man of the house." said Casey as he tried to defend himself.

"Oh Casey, you look so manly in that little apron you're wearing!". laughed Mike.

"It's not an apron! Casey was getting irritated. "It's a smock. You know, what chef's wear."

"Okay Case, whatever you say." Mike said sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Raphael?" asked Leo. Raph was just there a minute ago.

"Oh, I think I saw him heading for upstairs." He mumbled something about being full and needing to lay down." said April.

"I think we all need to get some rest. It was a long trip and I know you waited late to fix us supper." Leo yawned.

"It is getting late. Your rooms are ready upstairs, so get some sleep." said April. 

The brothers nodded.

"Well, goodnight guys."

"Good night April. Goodnight Casey." they said in unison.

They headed upstairs. Casey and April headed for their room downstairs.

Within an hour, everyone was fast asleep.  
-

A single headlight appeared on top of a big hill west of the farm. The bike slowly made it's way down. As it neared the house, the engine was killed and it coasted onto the property. She could see a big barn and a house. She could tell the house was inhabited and that there were vehicles parked in front of the house. She got off her bike and pushed it to the barn. She figured out how to open the door and disappeared inside with the bike.

WELL, THIS LOOKS SAFE FOR A FEW HOURS, she thought. She unrolled a sleeping bag that was bound to the back of her bike and climbed in. She was exhausted and sleep came within minutes.  
- 


	2. chapter two

September-Chapter two 

Dawn arrived at the farm. Raphael had been up for around an hour. Everyone else was still asleep. I THINK I'LL JUST GO MESS AROUND OUTSIDE. MAYBE GO SEE IF THAT BIKE IS STILL RUNNING IN THE BARN, he thought.

He walked out on the porch. He stretched and drew in a deep breath. He could smell the dew and freshly cut grass. The air had a wonderful, natural, earthy aroma that you just can't get in the city. He walked down the 3 steps from the porch and headed for the barn. AHH..A MORNING RIDE WOULD BE THE PERFECT WAY TO START THE MORNING.

He was at the door and pushed it open. To his surprise, a woman was laying there fast asleep in a sleeping bag next to an incredible dirt bike. He had never seen anything like it before. It had to be a custom job. He let out a low whistle as he admired the bike. The whistle woke up the woman.

She sat up abruptly and scrambled out of her sleeping bag. She had a look of terror on her face. She quickly grabbed something off her bike. It was a gun and she pointed it at Raph's chest.

"What the fuck are you!" she yelled. Her hand was shaking and Raph was worried she would set off the gun any second.

"Whoa...slow down lady...I'm not gonna hurt you." "Do me a favor and point that thing somewhere else." Raph had his hands up to show her he wasn't going to try anything.

"If you'll just back away, I'll get on my bike and leave." Her look of terror still remained, but a glint of curiosity surfaced.

"What are you doing here?" "Do you know April?" Raphael knew that his appearance was shocking to her and he expected no less. Still, he did want to know why she was there.

"Shut the fuck up!" "I'm not here to answer your questions." "Now...get out of my way!" She got on her bike and started it, never once faltering the aim of the gun at Raph. "You better move or you're going to get run over." Raph didn't budge. She was revving the engine with her other hand.

"I said MOVE!". She fired the gun near his feet. That pissed him off, but what was he going to do?

Raph stepped out of the way and she blew past him. Raph ran and jumped on the old bike and tried to start it. Nothing. DAMMIT! He tried again and it wouldn't turn over. SHIT! he yelled. He looked out the door and saw her heading south towards a thickly wooded area. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? he wondered.

He walked back to the house just as everyone came running outside.

"We heard a gunshot!" yelled April looking somewhat frightened.

"Are you ok? Leo was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok...damn that was strange." Raph's heart was still pounding after nearly getting waxed by some crazy woman.

"What happened!" asked Don

"There was some woman sleeping in the barn this morning. And when I woke her up, she freaked out and nearly killed me." said Raph

"What was she doing in the barn?" asked Casey.

"I have no idea." "I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want no part of it." "From the way she was ready to smoke me and how fast she wanted to get out of here, it seems like it wasn't just me that she was tryin to get away from." said Raph.

"I don't know bro..seein one of us for the first time without expecting it can be a pretty traumatic experience for an average normal person."

"This woman isn't average or normal." "I'd bet my life on it." "You should have seen the bike she was ridin." "It was amazing."

"What! "You almost got your head blown off and all you can think about is how cool her bike was?". Leo just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What did it look like?" Now Don was interested.

Before Raph could answer...Leo broke in.

"I think we better keep an eye on things around here and not get too comfortable. I feel like something might or is going to happen." "If this woman is running from something, then whatever it is can't be too far behind her."

"I don't want to admit it, but I have a feeling you might be on to something." said Raph.  
-  
As she entered the woods her bike began to sputter. She looked down at the fuel gauge and it read empty. OH GREAT she thought. The bike sputtered to a stop. She sighed and looked around. She didn't feel too good about spending the night out in the open, but didn't have a choice. I NEED TO GET GAS. She meant to get it at the farmhouse, but slept longer than she meant to and was startled beyond belief when she left. She figured the closest place to find fuel was back at that farmhouse where that crazy green man was. She did notice two large vehicles in front of the house. IF I COULD SNEAK BACK THERE TONIGHT AND SIPHON IT INTO MY BIKE, I COULD MAKE IT TO UNCLE JOE'S. She decided it was her only option.

She got in the compartment under the seat and pulled out a cereal bar. Not the best meal, but better than nothing. I NEED A BATH. I NEED REAL FOOD. I NEED TO FILL UP MY CANTEEN. She shook the canteen. Less than 1/4 full. She sighed again. AT LEAST I'M STILL ALIVE. COULD BE WORSE. COULD BE IN THE CLUTCHES OF GREYSON. SHIT! MY SLEEPING BAG! OH NO! I LEFT IT IN THAT BARN. FUN NIGHT OF REST AHEAD. NOT! She sat down against a large tree and started to cry. LIFE IS SO FUCKING UNFAIR! PLEASE, GOD, LET ME GET TO MY UNCLE IN TIME.  
-

"Breakfast is ready!" announced April

Everyone gathered at the table to a piles of bacon, eggs, and toast. Everyone had a glass of orange juice waiting at their plate.

"This smells great!" said Mikey as he dove in.

Everyone ate with gusto except Raph. He couldn't get the woman out of his mind. He now could think about what she looked like. Everything had happened so fast that it wasn't until now that the details came to him. She was wearing black leather riding pants, biker boots, and a tight red t-shirt. Nice body. Her hair was medium length, a few inches over her shoulders. She had light brown hair that looked naturally wavy. Her eyes were sky blue and boy did they have a fire in them. Very beautiful eyes.

"Hey Donny..do you think you could get that bike going in the barn?" Raph really wanted it to be fixed.

"Yeah...no problem. "I'll look at it after breakfast."

Leo looked up sharply from his plate. "Please don't tell me that you're going to go looking for that woman?"

"She's probably long gone by now Leo...I just want to ride." "Been wantin to since before we even got here." Raph folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, since we talked about being careful earlier." Leo didn't believe Raph. He knew he would go off searching.

"Look, she headed towards the south woods." "I won't go there if that makes you feel better." Raph was pulling Leo's chain, but would say whatever to get him off his ass.

"If she has trouble behind her, then maybe you shouldn't go riding at all." Leo was dead serious.

"I don't think riding out in the open in the fields across the way is going to hurt anything." Raph was getting ticked off at Leo. "Besides, we don't know for sure if there even is any danger."

"Fine, do whatever you want." "If you get your ass killed then at least I told you so." Leo was getting pissed too.

Raphael gritted his teeth together and put his hands into fists. He started to get up from the table.

"GUYS!..GUYS!" "Please just drop it!" "We'll plan on taking turns keeping watch at night, for at least the next few nights." "Come on, Raph, can't you compromise? If there isn't a sign of trouble in the next few days, then go ahead and ride to your hearts content." April felt like someone needed to be the mediator.

Raph still had a scowl on his face but said, "Okay, I'll agree to that."

"Fine." said Leo

The rest of the afternoon into the early evening held nothing special. It was decided that Mikey would hold first watch from 9pm to 12. Then Raph volunteered for 12midnight to 3am. Next would be Leo. from 3am to 6am. Donny would start watch the next night and give someone else a break.

She had decided to get some more rest. It was going to be a long walk back to the farmhouse pushing that bike. She needed to keep her strength. The woods seemed safe enough. She found a large bush with branches that grew up and hung down much like a weeping willow. It would provide excellent coverage. She was able to hide herself and the bike under behind the wall of hanging branches/leaves. She was still exhausted and fell asleep.  
-

Mikey was on first watch. All he could hear were the crickets, once in a while a frog, and he could see fireflies twinkling as far as the eye could see. The farm was such a peaceful place. It didn't seem possible that something bad could happen there. He climbed onto the roof of the house and looked all around. Nothing...so he just sat down.

-

She woke up and it was dark. She looked at her indiglo watch and seen it was 11:30pm. She started out, using her maglight and checking her compass to make her way through the woods. One thing she was good at was tracking. She could easily follow her bike trail once she spotted it. It was going to take over an hour to get back to the farm. She was thankful that there were no big hills to fight with. Once she stepped out of the thick of the woods, she could see much better. The moon was shining and it was a clear night. Off in the distance, she could see the farm, the moonlight shining on a silo. -

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Raph shook Mike. "It's time for my watch."

"Oh...sorry man, It's just so peaceful out here and quiet that I must have dozed off."

"That's ok...probably nothing gonna happen anyway." "Go get some shuteye." Raph sat down next to Mike.

Mike got up. "Yeah, I think I will."

Raph looked out in all directions. As he looked towards the south, he could see someone starting to make their way out of the woods. Well, not really, but he could see the metal of the bike reflecting off the moonlight and it was slowly moving towards the house. WHAT THE HELL? he thought. He decided to wait and see exactly where it was going.

After about 30 minutes, he could see it was someone pushing a bike. He knew it had to be the woman. He crouched down low on the roof and waited for what seemed like an eternity before she silently made her way to April's van. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? Then he understood. He watched her as she took the gas cap off and pulled out of the seat of her bike a long thin hose. SHE'S GONNA SIPHON THE GAS CUZ SHE'S ON EMPTY.

She never got a chance to begin siphoning. Without warning and without a sound, he jumped on her. AAAAHHHHRRGGGHHHHHAAAAAAHHHH!she screamed.

"Calm down lady." "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." Raph had a hold of each wrist and had her arms pinned down on each side of her head. He had her waist and pelvis straddled so she couldn't go anywhere or do anything.

"GET OFF ME!" AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

Lights flew on in the house and everyone came charging out the door. The porch light was turned on. She looked over towards the light and saw three more of the green men along with a woman and a man. She screamed again. AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! Then she passed out.

"Is this the woman?" asked Leo

"Yeah"...Raph let go of her and stood up.

"Bring her into the house." ordered April

"She's kinda crazy", warned Raph. "I don't know.."

"Well, think about the time I first saw you AND Splinter." reminded April. "Carry her in Raph."

Raph picked her up and carried her limp body into the living room and laid her on the couch. And then they waited for her to wake up.


End file.
